Making Memories
by Zosia-Naylor
Summary: It's a perfect summer's day and Bernie and Serena decide to host a BBQ. Two shot.


*Elinor is not dead, Serena is ok and this is set three years in the future!*

Grabbing a trolley from the trolley park, Bernie made her way over to where Serena was standing, looking at something just outside the supermarket entrance. Upon closer inspection, Bernie was able to identify it as one of those large gas barbeques, the sort with attachments and accessories and everything they would need. Halting the trolley beside Serena, Bernie began to laugh.

"Serena, you wouldn't have a clue what to do with the bloody thing!" She started, her eyes creasing in the corner as she thought of Serena trying to work out the obviously complicated appliance.

"So? You would, You're a big macho army medic! And the kids are coming over later, and it's such a lovely day… Bernie, please can we get one?" Serena asked, gazing lovingly at her partner. Serena was looking forward to everyone coming over, with Jason living in his own flat the house was often quiet. Jason wasn't coming today, as he was planning to go out with Alan, but they'd sometimes bring him along to the shop to get his shopping as well. He'd love a barbeque when he came over to visit!

Bernie sighed. It wasn't that she didn't want a barbeque, or she wouldn't know how to use it, or even the price. It was that she knew completely that whatever Serena wanted she would get, and there was absolutely no use protesting that with the typical British weather they often experienced they'd only get a few months a year of use out of it.

"Of course, darling. We'll have to get proper supplies though, and maybe – what about getting a little paddling pool as well for Amy and Zara?" Bernie asked, agreeing that it would be lovely to make the most of the nice weather and host a barbeque at their house.

"Well, they'd really like that I'm sure, and it would help them keep out of the heat a bit, we'll have to text Morven or Cam and get them to bring Zara a swimming costume, I've still got Amy's from when we took her swimming last week but I'll text Ellie and ask her to bring those pool toys she has!" Serena exclaimed, mentally planning everything she'd need to do and organise.

"Ok, now let's get some food and drink and we can worry about the rest of it later. Can Dom come? You know he gets on well with Ellie and Charlotte, and he'd love to see Zara, he was only saying the other day!" Bernie asked, facing Serena as they walked through the supermarket entrance to find food.

"Yes of course, the more the merrier – What about Zosia and Jac too? They can bring Emma? I'd say Fletch and Raf but they're both working today. Is there anyone else you can think of?" Serena questioned, excited at the prospect of having a get- together at their house. The last one they'd had wasn't since the year before, for Halloween, and as much as all of the family and colleagues were close their work patterns often made it much harder for them to see each other as often as they would like.

"Ok. I'll send out the messages, now let's get the food sorted. I think we'll need a fair amount!" Bernie laughed. Serena giggled – of course they'd need a fair amount, and that was just for Bernie!

The pair set out around the supermarket, buying chicken, burgers, kebabs, steaks and sausages for the barbeque. They chose some salad, which was met by a sceptical glance from Bernie, and picked up the dressings and sauces they knew everyone would like. Walking to the dairy aisle, they selected cheese and yoghurt before moving on to the milk.

"Shall we get the girls some chocolate milk?" Bernie asked, knowing both Amy and Zara were particularly fond of it.

Nodding, Serena agreed, picking up some cartons and placing them into the trolley. They selected bread and rolls for the barbeque, before moving down to the sweet section.

Several deserts went into the trolley, including a rather large chocolate cake at Serena's insistence. Mini rolls, brownie bites and flapjack squares all found their way into the shopping from Bernie, as well as 3 different tubs of ice cream and several bags of haribo and jelly sweets.

Serena did notice the jelly sweets– laughing slightly at the thought of her big macho army medic enjoying children's sweets like gummy snakes and fizzy monsters.

"What? They're for the kids!" Bernie protested, ignoring the eye roll from Serena.

After proceeding to the drinks section and selecting an assortment of alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks they went to the checkout, paying for the food and for the barbeque.

"Madame, can I offer to carry the barbeque to your car?" A young man in the supermarket uniform asked, looking confused when Bernie shook her head.

"We're ok thank you, I've got it!" Bernie laughed, picking up the box with it in as Serena loaded the packed bags into the trolley, ready to take to the car.

15 minutes later and they were home. Jac had replied to Bernie's message, saying that they were able to come and would be round at 1, and Jasmine had messaged Serena asking if she wanted her to bring anything. Serena quickly replied to the messages, before heading out to the garden to set it up with Bernie.

In the space of time it had taken for Serena to reply to the messages and put away the shopping Bernie had unpacked the barbeque, set up the gas canisters and set up the electric pump to pump up the paddling pool they had brought. On Bernie's instance they had brought a larger 12ft pool, and although they knew it probably wouldn't get much use it was beginning to look like a very good choice. Connecting the hose, Serena ran in in to the pool, watching as it began to take shape. The crystal water looked cool and inviting, and Serena was sure all of the children would really enjoy it.

By the time the garden was sorted (Serena had brought all of the folding chairs and sun loungers out of the garage, and Bernie had cleaned them and set them up), and the food was laid out on the table under the gazeebo, it was 12:30. Any minute now Morven and Cameron were going to arrive, and Charlotte, and they wanted to be ready for the impending chaos Zara was going to bring. At 2 years old she was the youngest of Serena and Bernie's children, and she was absolutely adorable.

Their other granddaughter, Amy, was four years old. Elinor had hid her pregnancy really well and Serena wasn't aware until one month before she was due, but she was absolutely thrilled at the prospect of becoming a granny and had absolutely spilt them both.

First to arrive was Cameron, with Morven and Zara. Answering the door, Serena pulled Cameron into a tight hug, before doing the same to Morven. Picking up Zara, Serena kissed her on the forehead and got her settled on her hip, before walking into the kitchen to get Bernie. Upon seeing Bernie Zara squealed, holding out her arms so the blonde could pick her up. Greeting his mum, Cameron chatted away to her whilst Morven was speaking to Serena as she prepared the salad.

"Anything I can do?" Morven asked kindly, washing her hands at the large ceramic sink. The kitchen was beautiful, and Morven always wondered how it was kept so spotless.

"There's some drinks in the fridge, can you put them on that island there please?" She asked, telling Morven about the chocolate milk for Zara, Emma and Amy, and the paddling pool outside. Serena encouraged Morven to get herself a drink, glancing questioningly at her when she opted for a diet coke.

"No alcohol?" Serena asked, an eyebrow raised. It wasn't that Morven was particularly known for her alcohol consumption, but there was a bottle of her favourite wine on the table and it was unusual she didn't have any.

"No, not today." Morven replied simply, getting Cameron's attention.

"Ahh yes, Mum, Serena." He began, a broad smile on his face.

Suddenly, Serena pulled Morven into a hug, connecting the dots.

"I knew it! I bloody knew it! Congratulations!" Serena exclaimed, smiling proudly at her step-daughter-in-law.

"Wow, Morven, Cameron, that's amazing!" Bernie laughed, pulling them both into hugs and asking them both questions as Serena picked up Zara, sat her on the work surface with her chocolate milk and a strawberry and let her 'help' with the salad.

10 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Bernie ran towards it, peering through the obscured glass to see Charlotte. Opening the door, Bernie ushered her inside the house.

"It's so lovely to see you charlotte! How was the journey?" Bernie asked, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"You too mum! It was really good actually; it was nice to get a break from being in court or chambers! These past few weeks have been so busy; we've been in court nearly every day!" Charlotte explained, happy to see her mum. It wasn't that she was homesick, but coming back to her family always made her happy. It'd been a tough few cases, and as she was working as Martha's junior in chambers she was often given high priority work and tough cases!

"Well it's lovely to see you! Come on through, Serena has missed you and I think Cam has some news for you" Bernie laughed, taking her through to the kitchen.

After greeting charlotte, Morven told her about the news. Handing her a glass of wine, Serena laughed as she hugged Morven, excited to become an auntie once again. After a little bit of small talk, they all moved out into the garden and Bernie began outing pieces of meat onto the already hot barbeque.

Zara sat giggling on charlotte's knee, as charlotte plaited her brown hair. She had her mother's hair, and piercing green eyes, and charlotte couldn't wait until there was another new baby in the family to make a fuss of. Despite not yet having any children of her own, she loved them so much and couldn't wait to settle down and start her own family.

A little while later there was a knock on the door, so Cameron got up from the blanket on the grass he was lying on and went to go and see who it was. Opening the door, he invited a large group of people in – they'd all come from the hospital together in Jac's car. He passed drinks to Jac, Zosia, Dom, Jasmine and Emma before inviting them all out to the garden.

Zosia, who was heavily pregnant, sunk into one of the sun loungers, laughing as jac sat down beside her on a beanbag, hands intertwined. Both Jac and Zosia were excited about the impending arrival of their new baby, and both Dom and Jasmine couldn't wait either.

Minutes later, Ellie arrived with Amy, holding a large gift bag. It was filled with presents, from her recent travels to Spain. Being a successful journalist had taken her all around the world already, and Bernie and Serena were always happy to look after her daughter, Amy, if the need arose.

There was something for everyone, as well as for Fletch and Raf and the children. Even though they were not all blood family they had all become exceptionally close, and every one of them viewed each other as family. For Jac, that was a rather new concept, but one she found herself enjoying more and more as she watched Emma and Amy run straight for the paddling pool.

They were all there, as some sort of a family, and that was all that mattered.

"Right Bernie, is that food nearly done? I'm absolutely starving!" Serena laughed, sipping her glass of shiraz as she lounged on a blanket, where Zara was sat next to her making daisy chains.

"Won't be long now, love!" Bernie replied, sliding beautifully cooked steaks and tender chicken breasts onto a plate as she turned the sausages and burgers.

The sun was shining, everyone was together, and it was going to be a beautiful afternoon.


End file.
